<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魄魄】我是你的 by Still_Hungry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324111">【魄魄】我是你的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry'>Still_Hungry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向｜BE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白敬亭/吴映洁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魄魄】我是你的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🎵我是你的-陈立农<br/>可承接上文《你会是我的吗》，可独立阅读</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">原来已经过了五年了吗。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭早上起床的时候抬起手机，看了一眼日期才意识到，原来距离那天整整有五年了。相比起以往他觉得自己还是有点进步，没有像以前，提前好久就记着这一天。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可明明过了这么久，为什么那天发生的事情依然历历在目。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那天下着倾盆大雨，将整个城市浸得全是烟气，密密的从天空向下压着，压抑得让人透不过气。他和吴映洁刚刚大吵完一架，现在两人之间的氛围也如同这天气一般。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大雨像是让世界上别的声音都消失了，偌大的房间里久久无言，只剩下大雨持续不断的哗啦哗啦的声音。白敬亭想说话，但是他不敢说，他有预感有什么事情要发生了，他或许不愿做那个亲自为自己开刀的人，或许是妄想着只要他不开口事情就还有意思转机，也或许就仅仅是不知道说什么罢了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最后还是吴映洁先开口了：“白敬亭，我们分手吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">你看，我就知道没好事，白敬亭心想。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不好，一点也不好，可是有别的办法吗。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">分手后那一段时间，白敬亭都是浑浑噩噩的，曾想开始抽烟消愁，但抽的第一根就呛得不行，反而让他的头脑愈发清醒。而头脑清醒目前是他最最不需要的东西。于是开始酗酒，啤酒洋酒白酒一瓶接一瓶，有时一种喝到底，有时候多种混着喝，直到喝至夜幕降临，终能不再被对她的思念烦扰，在床上昏昏睡去。也不知道是真的睡着，还是酒精摄入过量昏死过去。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭有时候思念极了，内心里埋怨她，明明是你先招惹我，但是最后也是你决定放弃我。但这也只有当他喝晕了的时候才会有这样的想法，更多的时候他清楚实际是怎么回事，是他自己成长的速度不够快，没有底气公开，而她，最终还是等不起了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他也曾向吴映洁提议过公开，即使千唾万骂也无碍。白敬亭对外界的声音是无所谓的，只要可以留住她。但吴映洁不允许他这么做，对他说过这样一番话：“我无法让你做牺牲这么大的事，不仅仅是为了你的前程，还为了我自己的良心安宁，如果你如此为我牺牲，这将会是我心里永远勒住我的一个死结。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭知道她是对的，她总是对的，他恨她一直都是是那么正确，那么通透，仿佛只有他在无理取闹，不顾未来。说白了，他还是恨自己的无能，这么爱她，却不能把她留下。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">从一开始认识的时候白敬亭就很注意吴映洁了，她时而叽叽喳喳的，时而却成熟稳重，只要有她在旁边气氛就会不一样。本来他以为自己对她的好感会像大多数情况一样，谁也不知道，后来鲜有交集，最后无疾而终。没想到后来收到了她的告白。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭一秒都没有犹豫，立刻答应了。女孩看起来好像有点不敢相信，于是他过去将她紧紧拥入怀中。太好了，终于可以拥抱她了，白敬亭想。在一起之后觉得她越发的可爱，尤其是他们在一起后第一次一起录节目，那期是古风的造型。她穿的像个马卡龙似的，整个人也和马卡龙一样甜。有时候盯着她看得太入迷被别人发现，总免不了调侃一番，但是这都是无关痛痒的，自己和她在一起了这件事才是最重要的。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然而在一起的时间久了异地恋和地下恋的弊端渐渐显现，最终能有一个和平分手的结局也算不错。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不错？不错个屁。这五年中，前两年他在尽的痛苦中挣扎，从来没人告诉过他，极致甜蜜之后的苦涩会这么难熬。后三年表面上看起来像是恢复正常，但实际只有他自己知道，受伤的内心就像是手上暗暗一道细微的伤痕。平时肉眼是看不见的，偶尔不小心触碰到，隐隐作痛的程度也不亚于当年。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这些年他不仅仅偷偷地关注吴映洁的</span>
  <span class="s3">IG</span>
  <span class="s1">，微博，还关注着她经纪人的账号，她朋友的账号，她家里人的账号。所有可以接收到来自关于她消息的地方他一丝也没有放过。有时候看得多了会在自己发的动态里面显露痕迹，被</span>
  <span class="s3">CP</span>
  <span class="s1">粉发现之后他反而有一点开心，原来除了他自己之外还有这么一群人也希望他们在一起啊。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他实在太想她了，如果没有一个出口，这思念必将把白敬亭压垮。好在有踩点和同款这种极其隐晦的表达方式，才能让他在自己的动态中埋藏她的痕迹。把她的生日藏在时间里，把她的喜好藏在滤镜里，把对她的思念藏在文字里。把这些从一点一点的内心深处翻出来，向外缓缓吐露，以减少满到快要溢的念想。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一个电话将白敬亭的思绪打断，看了一眼来电显示他立刻坐了起来，过了好一会才清了清喉咙，将电话接了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你好。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“白白，你现在有空吗。”她叫他的方式一直没变，这一声白白让他内心的酸楚瞬间涌上眼眶。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“有空，你说吧。”他们当时约定好，不在联系以免打扰对方，后来通过他们共同的朋友，知道吴映洁有了新的男朋友，那就更没有联系的必要了。那这次找他，是不是他们分手了，是不是她也放不下自己，他们，是不是还有在一起的可能？白敬亭努力稳定自己的嗓音，回答道。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我要结婚了。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电话两头静默无言。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知道过了多久，白敬亭开口了：“祝贺你啊，希望你幸福。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你会来吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我这段时间都在剧组呢，可能没有时间，给你发个大红包吧。那边导演叫我上场了，先不说了啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">没等对面那人回复，白敬亭就立刻挂了电话。不知道略显慌乱的语调有没有骗过电话那头的人，但起码没有骗过他自己。自己转幕后这么多年，拍什么戏？相比起五年前，他工作重心逐渐转移，如今他也有了公开女友的底气，而他却彻彻底底失去了那个让他想要去公开的人。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">也不是没有预想过这种情况，他本以为当这一天来临的时候，自己早已放下，可以坦坦荡荡的去赴约。可当这一天真的来临的时候，他害怕了，他怕他控制不住自己的情绪，他害怕在现场他会嚎啕大哭，或者破口大骂。他还是不能接受她穿着婚纱，但身边的人却不是他的场景，虽然这个场景在不久的将来就会变成现实，但他仍选择逃避，仿佛不亲眼看到，就不会实际发生一样。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吴映洁你这个骗子。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知道一段感情彻底结束的时候是不是也会有走马灯。此时此刻白敬亭不知道为什么想起了当时吴映洁接受的一个采访，有一个粉丝误会她劈腿，她当时解释是两个人都没在一起何来的劈腿，但实际上其中一个是她的前男友，而另一个人马上就要和他结婚。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">多么希望我是和她结婚的那一个，白敬亭想。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吴映洁曾经问了那么多遍“你会是我的吗”，自己也回答了无数遍“会是”，自己的答案至今仍未变过，可那个人却再也不会问他这个问题了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">或许真的有爱情死亡的走马灯，他们之间无数的回忆突然间从白敬亭深沉的脑海中一个一个浮起，像是忍不住上来换气的鱼，迫切而绝望。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭再次躺了下来。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">窗外好像开始下雨了，他想。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <strong>END</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">写个</span>
  <span class="s3">BE</span>
  <span class="s1">把自己写自闭了，本来接下来预定的一篇现实向一篇</span>
  <span class="s3">OOC</span>
  <span class="s1">两篇都是</span>
  <span class="s3">BE</span>
  <span class="s1">，先不写</span>
  <span class="s3">Sing a song</span>
  <span class="s1">系列了淦</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>